


Loki and the Giantess

by Invisible206



Series: The Giantess [1]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Femdom, Horns, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Light Bondage, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Oral Sex, Pegging, Role Reversal, Shameless Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, These Jotunn have two sexes, Vaginal Sex, jotunn sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible206/pseuds/Invisible206
Summary: While seeking mercenaries in Jotunheim to disrupt Thor’s coronation, Loki falls into to a hunter’s trap and hits his head. The head injury interferes with his ability to wield magic, making him a prisoner. The owner of the trap has plenty of ideas of her own about what to do with her unexpected catch.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Giantess [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671424
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags and take them seriously.  
> Don't read if this sort of story will ruin your day. 
> 
> Otherwise, enjoy.

The wind howled around him as he stepped through the tiny portal. Loki drew his cloak around him tighter as his boots sank into a foot of fluffy new snow. Jotunheim was not welcoming the second prince of Asgard today. 

He needed to find some mercenaries to implement his plan to disrupt his oafish brother’s coronation. Thor was nothing but a child playing war with his friends, he had no business ruling the citizens of Asgard. Not yet anyway. Loki knew his plan would save the people much hardship and unnecessary war. 

His brother could grow into the position, in a couple of hundred years perhaps, the Allfather was far too eager to pass this role to his favorite son. 

The outline of Utgard loomed in the distance. Outside of the city, it was wilderness. The Jotnar were not ones for suburban living, they lived in the city or they hunted or farmed what little would grow in their harsh realm. 

His foot started to slip. He tried to right himself but the momentum of the slide intensified until he was out of control. There was a hidden pit in the snow, a hunter's trap and he was falling into it. His head slammed down on something hard and the world went black. 

***

“Well, what have we here?” a rich contralto voice purred in the blackness. 

A boot pushed into Loki’s side, lifting him up and rolling him onto his back. 

“Why it’s a pretty little Aesir man” the voice sang in the darkness. “No good for eating and the skin is too smooth to trade, but you are certainly a pretty one”. 

Two large hands wrapped a collar around his neck and tied his wrists behind his back. The giantess jerked at the collar for him to get up. “Hmmm, I don’t think you are dead yet, pretty little man, you are still pliant and warm.” 

Loki felt strong arms lift him up and lay him up on the edge of the pit. He heard the woman climb out and once again he was lifted and tossed carelessly onto some furs. A whip snapped and everything began to move. He passed out again. 

When he woke the brightness hurt his eyes. It was warm, and he smelled stew. His stomach fought between hunger and nausea. He opened his eyes to squint and looked around him. 

He was in a cabin of sorts. The walls appeared to be made from ice and reflected the light harshly. There were furs everywhere. Suddenly a creature appeared in his field of vision. 

It was a Frost Giant woman. She wore only a halter and long loincloth. Her exposed blue skin was covered in dark raised ridges in geometric patterns. Her hair was wavy and raven like his own, and it cascaded to the middle of her bare back. Long curved horns grew from her forehead and twisted into razor-sharp points. She heard him move and turned to look at him. Her eyebrows lifted over her glowing red eyes as she studied him. 

“Well good morning, sleepyhead. Or should I say evening?” The giantess smirked with amusement. 

Loki tried to get up, but the chain around his neck kept him on the floor. He reached for his seider but there was a blinding pain in his head and he gasped. Something about his head injury was affecting the use of his magic. 

“Take this chain off of me, monster!” He commanded as he fumbled with the collar. 

“Hmmm...” she chuckled. “I’m afraid not. You are mine now, little Aesir man, I found you in one of my traps, what falls into my traps is mine.”

“You must let me go! I am Loki, prince of Asgard! My father will send an army to retrieve me and you will be punished for your insolence!”

“Oooo... a prince of Asgard sneaking around in Jotunheim. Our realms are not exactly friendly, what could you be up to little one?” She said as she walked over to him, her gait was smooth and cat-like. 

She squatted down to look at him. She reached out and placed a large but graceful hand under his chin and forced him to look at her face to face. Her full blue lips formed a mischievous smirk as she studied him. 

“Such a naughty little prince, sneaking around in enemy territory...” she tutted. “I think I will keep you for myself, you naughty little prince” she said with a big smile that revealed a mouth full of sharp white teeth. 

“Did you not hear me you savage! I am a Prince! I am not your plaything! I am not your new pet! I am Loki, Prince of Asgard!”

The giantess laughed musically. “Really your majesty? And who exactly knows you are here? Did the Allfather give you permission to skulk around and spy on us filthy Frost Giants?” She said with slight sarcasm.

She stood up and looked down at him smiling. Then walked over to a pot hanging over a fire, her hips swaying under the skimpy loincloth and her raven hair brushing gently on her bare back. 

“You must be hungry,” she said as she scooped some stew into a bowl. She reached into a box and pulled out some sort of bread and brought them both over to him. She untied his hands and said “Eat, little prince. You will need your strength for what I have in mind for you”. 

The stew made Loki’s mouth water but the blow to his head had made him nauseous. He took the spoon and stirred the stew around in the bowl for a bit, pausing occasionally to glare at the giantess. The stew was made from some sort of meat and some root vegetables. Finally he tried a bite. He realized that he actually was very hungry and finished the bowl and the bread. 

He looked up to see the giantess studying him. She was over a head taller than he was, well muscled yet still curvy and very feminine. Her hips were round and and barely concealed by the loincloth and her breasts poked out firmly under the skimpy halter top. 

She reached over to a hook that the end of Loki’s chain was attached to and unhooked it. “Stand up my little prince” she demanded. 

Loki glared at her and refused. She pulled him up by the collar until he was forced to comply. Holding the end of the chain in her hand she studied every inch of him with an appraising smile. 

“You need a bath. Take off your clothes” she commanded huskily. 

“What?” Loki protested in surprise. 

“Do it or I will tear them off of you... your highness, ” she said with a lewd grin

Loki stared at the giantess. She wrapped the chain around her fist and reached for him with her other hand, sharp black claws catching the light. 

“OK, fine. I will take a bath” Loki agreed

He reached down and took off his boots and placed them neatly to the side. He tried to pull his tunic over his head but the collar and chain got in the way. The giantess reached her hand out for the tunic and pulled the chain through it and set it gently next to his boots. 

He looked at her for a moment, a flush coming to his cheeks as he started to unlace his trousers. He stopped for a moment hoping for privacy but the giantess clearly wasn’t going to allow that. 

He pulled off the trousers, leaving his under pants. 

“Will you be bathing in your underwear little prince? Take them off” the giantess purred. 

Loki hesitated and took a breath. “You won’t get away with this” he growled and then quickly pulled off his underwear like a bandaid. 

He brought his hands instinctively to cover his groin and the giantess pursed her lips and shook her head negatively. He braced himself and stared into the distance as he removed his hands. 

The giantess smiled as she studied his naked form. Her eyes lingered on his many scars. She had no sense of privacy and stared wherever she wanted. Her breathing slow and deep. 

“My, you are built like a Jotun man, this is going to be better than I thought” she cooed. ”Come with me, your majesty.” She said as if he had a choice. 

She led him into a room with a large tub that was already filled with water. She nodded towards the tub and he reluctantly stepped into it. 

The warm water was actually very pleasant on his skin. She picked up a cloth and rubbed soap onto it and started to wash him. 

“Hey, I can do it myself” protested Loki. 

The giantess smirked and shook her head again, her sparkly red eyes maintaining intense contact with his green ones as she slowly caressed his pale porcelain skin with the cloth. 

She was very thorough and Loki face flushed redder. She didn’t leave an inch of him unattended and kept eye contact the whole time. He struggled with the reactions of his body to her touch, which she found very entertaining. 

Then she put more soap in her hand and started to wash his hair. He yelped in pain as she touched his injury. 

She looked at it carefully, moving the hair out of the way and then gently rinsed the blood out of his hair. 

“You do have a big bump there,'' she said obviously. “When your hair is dry I will put some salve on it to help it heal.”

She pulled him out of the tub and had him stand as she dried him off. She squatted down to dry his legs and her face was inches from his manhood, which was showing interest, much to Loki’s dismay. 

“Come” the giantess whispered as she pulled him by his leash, into another room, still naked from his bath. 

To his horror the room was mostly just a huge bed covered in furs. Loki tried to pull away but the giantess just slapped the chains back on his wrists and attached one to a bedpost. 

Loki gasped and she pointed at the bed and looked at him commandingly. He froze and she pushed him roughly so that he fell onto the bed on his back. 

She attached the chain on his other arm to the second bedpost and smiled as he writhed and tried to get free. 

“Ohhhh... my little prince stop struggling or this may not be as pleasant for you as it could be” she said. 

She grabbed one ankle and then the other and spread his legs widely and pushed the bottoms of his feet together, then she tied them with a soft fur rope. His confused cock was completely exposed and the giantess smiled contentedly at her handywork. 

He started to shiver and sob. The furs on the bed caressed his skin but the chains on his wrists gave a different statement altogether. 

She leaned over him, her hair tickling his thighs. “You must be part Jotun, she whispered, her face close enough that his cock twitched at the sensation of her breath upon it. 

“No! Please!” Loki begged, he tried to put his knees together but the cool hands of the giantess held them down. 

“You fell into my trap, your highness, like a wild animal. You are mine to do with as I please” she said as her tongue flicked out and quickly touched the tip of his now completely traitorous cock. 

Loki squirmed and screamed “don’t touch me, you monster! You will regret this! I will have you killed!”

She chuckled darkly and took the tip of his cock into her mouth, her tongue caressing the underside deliciously. 

Loki howled in frustration as his body betrayed him. The blue woman wrapped one hand around the base of his cock and cupped his balls with the other as she took his entire length into her mouth. Despite her razor sharp teeth and claws he only felt her lips and talented tongue as it swirled around his rebellious cock. 

She licked and teased and sucked and seemed to be enjoying his helpless writhing. Soon he stopped struggling, the sensation was too intense and it only became more pleasurable. His hips joined his cock in betrayal and pushed desperately into her mouth. 

Suddenly she stopped, her hand still wrapped around the base she withdrew, then stuck out her tongue to torment the tip before saying “what do you want now? Your highness?”

“Let me go” said loki breathlessly and unconvincingly. 

“You are mine to do with as I please” she said as she reminded him of what her mouth was doing to him. “Now tell me little prince, what do you want”. His breath was jagged and she squeezed the base of his cock to get his attention. “Tell me! Do you want to cum?”

He just lay there breathing and sobbing. Tears were soaking the pillows. 

Her red eyes glowed as she licked her lips and looked from his face to his straining cock. “What do you want, Prince of Asgard. Do you want me to stop?”

“No! I want you to suck my cock” he whimpered. 

“Really?” she said, “and why would I want to do that?” Her tongue traveled his length from base to salty tip. 

“I don’t know why you are doing this!” he cried as he pushed his pelvis up helplessly. “Please”

She chuckled evilly and her hand on his base slid up and down his length. 

“Please what, my beautiful prince?” She purred before taking the head of his cock into her mouth and swirling her tongue along the underside for just long enough for him to twitch. 

“Do what you want with me you savage, but please just let me cum”

“Savage? Is it my savagery that is making you beg? Tell me how you want to cum in my mouth” she toyed with him. “Do you want to cum in my mouth? Call me Mistress” 

“Yes!! Yes!! Please let me cum in your mouth, my... My mistress”

She smiled and took his throbbing hard cock back in her mouth and encouraged him to thrust into it. His breath became more ragged and she felt his hardness pass the point of no return and she sucked as he spilled into her mouth and took his seed down her throat. 

She let go and looked up at his limp body and half closed eyes. His reddened chest was heaving. She swallowed and lewdly licked her lips and moaned. “You are quite delicious my little prince.” 

He closed his eyes tightly to block her out as she untied his feet and rubbed his ankles gently to make sure the blood was flowing. 

”You have performed well tonight my beautiful little toy.” she said as she removed the chains from the bedposts and tied his hands back behind his back. She got up and jerked the chain attached to his collar to pull him back into the first room. She attached the chain back to the original hook and put him back where he started. 

She bent down and ran her fingers through his hair then left the room. She returned with a jar of salve and carefully dabbed it on his injury she then untied his hands, checking the collar and chain carefully to be sure it was secure. She went back to the bedroom and returned with an armful of furs and a pillow, which she unceremoniously dumped on the floor beside him. ”Sleep well, little prince” she whispered as she retired back into her bedroom. 

Loki pulled at his chains and reached for his magic, but it still evaded him. He finally sighed and gathered the pillows and furs around him. He squeezed his eyes shut in shame then covered his naked body with the furs and tried to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki awoke to the sounds and smells of cooking. The giantess was tending something over the fire. She scooped something from the pan and transferred it to a plate and brought it over to him along with a mug of some sort of tea. Then she disappeared into another room.

She returned dressed heavily in furs and leather boots. “I’m going out to check my traps,” she said. “If I’ve caught anything I will take it to market and if you are lucky I may bring you a treat. 

Loki looked up from poking at his plate, which had some sort of poached eggs and meat. He glared at her and deliberately turned his face back to his plate. 

She left without saying another word. 

As soon as she was gone Loki started working on the collar again. It was very well made and nothing he could do seemed to affect it. 

He reached again for his seidr and still found nothing. Frustration began to morph into worry. His head wasn’t hurting as much this morning, he considered, so maybe he would be able to access it soon. He had to. 

He only had a couple of weeks until the coronation, he had to get out of there soon and find some mercenaries or Asgard would have his incompetent brother as a ruler and plunge the realm into the pointless death and destruction that would come from his frivolous wars. 

He looked around the cottage. Across the room, out of his reach was a fairly large bookshelf. At least the savage was literate, he thought to himself. It would have been nice if she had thought to provide him with a book or two. He wondered if she would allow him to look through her collection, what could these savages possibly have to write about?

Bored out of his mind he finally just started to doze off. The thick furs caressed his bare skin. He was surprised that he really didn't need them for warmth, even though the cottage was quite cold. They gave him a little comfort and security by covering his nakedness. 

He awoke when the door opened and the giantess entered the room. She set down a small package and went straight over to him to check his chain and collar. 

“Did you miss me pretty one?” She smirked, ”there were few animals in my traps today, it's winter and so many species hibernate” she murmured absently. 

Loki huffed and growled. 

“Aren’t you cute?” She laughed and went back to unpack her meager purchases. 

When she was done she came back to him and squatted down to look at his scalp. He tried to pull away from her but her strong hands held him steady. “Hmmm, it looks a little better today, at least on the outside.” She said. 

Then she got up and took the end of his leash. “Come on, let’s play some more.”

“No you foul creature!” He growled. “I will not play with you again. I am a prince! Not a plaything for a savage like you” he said uselessly. 

She grinned widely, showing her sharp white teeth. “You seemed happy last night, princeling, let’s go” She said giving the chain a little tug. 

He tried to resist, gripping the chain and trying to pull back, but while he was stronger than his lithe physique implied she was bigger and heavier than he was and he had no chance against her in a purely physical fight. He could only hope that his magic would return to him soon. She dragged him into the bedroom and threw him on the bed again. 

She once again chained his hands to the bedposts but this time left his legs free. He took advantage of this freedom by trying to kick her. She just smiled and admired his still naked body. His porcelain skin was devoid of markings and she loved the way he writhed against his bindings. He was haughty and proud and her body tingled just thinking of how she would break him into the perfect, obedient little toy. 

She started to remove the layers of fur she was wearing. When she got to the halter she reached back to untie it and it fell to the floor at her feet, her darker blue nipples hard with anticipation. 

Once again Loki’s body had ideas of its own. To his dismay his cock was soon at attention from the sight of her bare blue skin. Her markings swirled and accented in just the right places. The giantess smiled and untied her loincloth. A small patch of curly black hair between her legs barely covered her and tiny glimpses of a darker blue peeked through. 

Angrily Loki glared at her as she crawled up onto the bed. He tried to kick her again but she quickly straddled his legs, holding them still. He could feel her wetness against his pinned thighs. 

“What do you want me to do, beautiful prince?” she purred as she started to grind on him. 

“Just go away” he said unconvincingly as he stared at her full round breasts and hard blue nipples. They were covered with the same geometric patterns that adorned the rest of her body. 

She reached down and wrapped her hand around his eager, stiffening cock. “I don’t think you really want me to go away” she said as her thumb idly smoothed a drop of precum down the underside. 

Loki’s eyes traveled down her belly to study the small tuft of black hair between her legs, then quickly caught himself and jerked up to glare at her face. He wasn’t going to let his base instincts control him. Her scent was intoxicating, she smelled of forest and ice. There was something about it that affected him in a way that no Aesir woman had. It enticed his body without regard for his will. 

She scooted up a little closer and started to stroke his cock. 

Loki to a deep breath in and arched his back involuntarily. He scowled at himself as he watched her blue hand against his pale pink cock, caressing and teasing him. 

She raised herself up on her knees and used the tip of his cock to slowly stroke her wetness. She rubbed the head luxuriously against her clit and started to moan. 

His pupils were so big his eyes looked black as he took in the show she was giving him. 

She continued to rub herself with his helpless cock and her chest flushed a brighter blue. 

He bucked up in need of penetrating her, but she seemed only interested in using him this way. 

“Stop” he moaned. “Leave me alone, monster”.

“It’s that really what you want?” She said in a voice so breathy it was nearly a whisper. “Tell me what you really want, little prince”. 

Loki was quiet, he couldn’t stop watching her, her eyelids half closed and her breathing became shallow for a moment. Then she gasped and he could feel her clit as it convulsed against his aching cock. 

“I want to fuck you,” he growled against his better judgment. 

“You will not, I control our play,'' her wicked smirk taunting as her red eyes bored into him. 

He whimpered and his cock, now free of her hand twitched in agony. 

Her eyes moved down to it and she purred. “Try again, your highness”

He was quiet for a moment, writhing. “I want you to take me inside of you. I want your body to engulf me”. He whined in desperation. 

“Ooo... you are smart as well as beautiful, aren’t you?” She raised up on her knees and positioned the tip of his cock at her opening, then slowly bent her knees back down, lazily allowing his length to slide inside of her soaking wet pussy. 

Loki started to arch his body to push himself further into her. 

She immediately raised herself off of him, his cock glistening with her juices stood free. “No no... you don’t get to drive this sled you naughty little man” she grinned, sharp white teeth catching the light. “Let’s try that again my precious toy”. 

She got back up again and slowly took his cock inside of her again. He glared at her with blown pupils but held still. She began to go up and down slowly, her breasts bouncing in a mesmerizing rhythm as he watched her. 

She leaned down and started to bite his neck and shoulders, claiming him with her marks. “You are mine now” she moaned. 

She took him in deep and ground her clit against his pelvis, moaning softly. As she held herself up on her elbows her breasts brushed his face. He was able to move his head to rub her nipples over his mouth. He managed to get one into his mouth and he bit her, hard. She yelped and he started licking the blood from his lips, grinning at his accomplishment. 

“I’m going to have to punish you for that,” she growled as she climbed off of him, rubbing her injured nipple. 

She walked over to a chest and rummaged through the contents, finding some more fur bindings. She grabbed one of his legs and wrapped the fur around his knee. He tried to kick her again but she managed to get his other leg bound as well. She tied the ropes up near his arms so that his knees were up by his chest, his legs were spread obscenely, leaving nothing to the imagination. 

She walked back to the chest and pulled out a belt with a smooth wooden phallus sticking out in the front and grabbed a small bottle as she returned to him. 

His eyes grew wide and he began shaking his head and begging “No, no please... mistress please, you mustn’t... I... I am a prince! You cannot!”

She settled herself between his legs and her red eyes never left his face as she poured some of the contents of the bottle onto her fingers. 

She reached down and cupped his balls, then  
traced her finger down and gently massaged the smooth skin between his balls and his anus. She teased his opening with her slippery fingers and then slowly worked one finger passed the tight ring of muscle. 

His gasped as she grinned at him, never breaking eye contact as she slowly worked a second finger inside him. He whimpered as she explored and found the spot inside him that would give him pleasure. As she massaged his prostate his cock twitched and strained. Her red eyes never leaving his horrified green ones as she worked in yet another finger, stretching him in preparation. 

His cock stood at attention rebelliously and precum dripped eagerly down the side of it. She removed her fingers and started smoothing lube thickly onto the phallus attached to her belt. 

Her eyes finally left his horrified face as she guided her artificial cock to its target. Slowly she pushed it into him, breaching his tight ring and stretching him. He took a deep breath and whimpered as he took its slippery length further inside of him, an inch at a time as she let him catch his breath in between. 

She started to pull it out and push it back in, staring in fascination as she pumped it in and out of his ass. His cock still stood erect, so she grabbed it in one slippery hand and started to stroke it as she fucked him. The faster she thrust into his ass the faster she pumped his cock. His moaning got louder, she felt his cock get impossibly harder in her hand and she slowed, not wanting for this to be over just yet. 

“Do you like it when I fuck you, your Magesty?” She cooed. 

“No!” Was his unconvincing whimper. Tears made trails to his temples, soaking his hair and dampening the pillow. 

“Hmm, you don’t sound very sincere, pretty man” the giantess countered as her rhythm began to pick up again. 

Then he started to moan uncontrollably and suddenly he screamed and ropes of cum shot out of him, she’d never seen a man cum so hard and so long. His belly was covered in it and some had even gotten on her face, she wiped it off with a finger which she then sucked clean. 

Slowly she pulled the phallus free of his ravished ass. She admired her handiwork as it gaped slightly for a moment before starting to shrink back to its usual tightness. 

Loki was spent. She quickly untied him and pulled him into her lap, stroking his legs and massaging them. She checked his wrists and rubbed them gently as well, making sure that the blood was flowing in his veins. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his temple. 

“You are OK now little prince. You have pleased your mistress well tonight.” His head lay between her breasts and he absently started to play with her uninjured nipple. He rubbed his face against it and then took it into his mouth and gently sucked on it for a moment. She rocked him and whispered kindly to him then lifted him up and carried him back to his furs in the corner of her living room. She hooked his leash back on the wall carefully. 

She walked over to her kitchen and made him a warm sweet drink and sat on the furs beside him and brought it to his lips. He reluctantly drank the sweet liquid, it must have had something in it because he felt more relaxed and sleepy. 

“Sleep now, my prince” she whispered. “You have pleased your mistress tonight”.


	3. Chapter 3

Another morning just like the last. The giantess fed him, checked on his head wound, dressed herself up in heavy furs and left for the day to check her traps. 

Loki forgot to ask about the books, unfortunately, so he had another day to sit naked on his furs with nothing to entertain himself with but his own mind. 

At least his head wasn’t hurting today. While he still couldn’t access his magic, he could vaguely sense it as if it were far away in the distance. This gave him hope that he would recover fully soon. 

The giantess may be bigger and stronger than he was, but with his magic at his fingertips she wouldn’t have a chance against him. He knew he should just get out of there as soon as it was back, he had mercenaries to hire, but he kept thinking of all the things that he wanted to do to her first. 

Once again he ended up sleeping through most of the day. 

The giantess came home with several packages this time. She must have had more catches in her traps than usual. She set down her packages and quickly went into the other room to change out of her heavy furs. She emerged in the same sort of halter and loincloth she had worn the first day. 

She walked over to Loki and checked his head wound. “Hmm, it really is healing nicely now” she said as she added a little more of the salve. 

She cooked a hearty dinner of some sort of meat with several vegetables and some sweet fruit for dessert. She set the food down next to him on the floor and sat in a chair across the room to eat her own dinner. 

After washing the dishes she ignored Loki for once, grabbed a book off the shelf and curled up in a soft chair to read. 

She sensed Loki staring at her and looked up at him. “Would you like me to read to you, little prince?” She smirked. 

“No, I can do that myself, may I look at the books, mistress?” He said

“I don’t think I have any picture books,'' she said as she glanced over at the shelf thoughtfully. 

“I can read you foolish creature!” Loki growled. 

“Can you?” The giantess said clearly amused as she got up and walked over to him. “I thought you Aesir were all barbarians who only lived to fight and interfere with other realms”.

“My fool of a brother actually is like that, but even he knows how to read. I am a prince! It is required that I be highly educated in order to perform my duties to the realm.” Loki scoffed. 

The giantess raised an eyebrow as she got up to unhook the chain from the wall. She tugged slightly on Loki’s leash as she walked him towards the bookshelf. 

She stopped about a foot from the shelf and said “OK then, tell me which one you want to look at, and not by pointing at it, either. Tell me the title that is written on the spine.”

Loki glared at her in disgust and looked over the titles. There were a lot about animals and forestry, but one book on the top shelf caught his eye. 

“Hmm, ‘The works of Bragi’, that sounds interesting. Please get that one down for me.” He said, his arms folded across his chest to keep from pointing at it. 

The giantess was clearly impressed and surprised. Her glowing red eyes widened and her eyebrows lifted as she reached for the thick book of poetry. She handed it to him, walked him back to his furs and fastened his chain back to the wall. 

Loki sat with the book in his lap and opened to the first page. It was written in jagged Jotun script, but fortunately his Allspeak was intact and translated it perfectly. Soon he was engrossed in reading. He was familiar with the work but hadn’t read it in a while. 

The giantess watched him for a little bit, curiously, then went back to her own book. 

Loki looked up at her every time she shifted in the chair. He expected her to put the book down and drag him into the bedroom to “play” any minute, but she seemed more interested in her book tonight. 

Loki told himself that this was great, he hated what she did to him. Actually, though, to his disgust a large part of him enjoyed the attention. Sure she was using him for her own pleasure, but it was all about him. She wasn’t trying to worm her way closer to Thor, she didn’t care one bit about Asgardian royalty and there was no way he could elevate her position. What she did to him she was doing because he, Loki himself, was attractive to her. He had nothing she wanted other than himself. This was not something he had ever experienced from the women in Asgard. 

He scowled to himself at that line of thinking. She was a beast! A huge blue monster with sharp horns and red eyes who used him without regards for his personal autonomy! She treated him like a possession, a much treasured possession but still a thing to be used. He shifted his position when the heavy book in his lap began to get uncomfortable. 

Something about her, about the way she smelled set off some primal lizard-brain urge in him. She somehow smelled right, more intensely sensual than any Aesir woman he had ever encountered. He should be repulsed by her blue skin and markings, but he even found her pleasant to look at. He hated her even more for that. 

After a few more pages he felt her gaze on him. She had that look on her face again, the one that meant she had a use for him. 

“You understand what happens when you bite me, don’t you, your majesty?” She said staring at him intensely. 

Loki somehow managed to turn paler than his natural porcelain shade as he whispered “Yes mistress, I know. I will not bite you again”. 

“Good boy, I have a new game for you tonight.” She said as she walked over and took his chain from the wall. 

Loki put the book down and followed her into the bedroom, already hardening whether he wanted to or not. 

This time she only hooked his leash to the wall, leaving his hands free. Loki climbed onto the bed on his own and wondered what she had in mind for tonight. 

She untied her halter and let it fall. One nipple dark and bruised but the other was a lovely shade of blue. Then she reached down to her loincloth and it fell to the floor in a pile with the halter. She stood there naked and Loki couldn’t help but admire her tall, curvy form. 

She climbed onto the bed and laid back, spending her legs so that he had a perfect view of her glistening blue folds. 

“You are going to show me what you can do with that sharp tongue of yours, but know that if you bite me I will not be gentle with you this time”. 

Loki scowled and tried to ignore how aroused he was. He wanted to fuck her hard and make her scream his name. But he put his hands on her inner thighs and glared at her face from between her legs. 

Her pussy was a beautiful blue, he did want to taste it. He lowered his head finally and ran his tongue between her inner folds to the bundle of nerves at the top. 

Something in his brain shifted and he couldn’t get enough of her taste. He licked all around and slipped his tongue into her opening before bringing it back up to flick at her clit some more. 

The giantess moaned and took a deep breath, biting her lower lip. She bucked her pelvis into his face for more. 

He sucked her clit into his mouth and teased it with his tongue. He looked up at her and she met his gaze with half closed eyes. A darker blue flush had spread across her chest. “Yes my prince, you do this very well,” she said, gasping. 

He looked up at her with a smirk on his glistening face, he knew he was good at this. He got plenty of practice with the various ladies of the court and others who hoped to gain the title of princess. He was never without a willing partner, even if they always had a not so well hidden agenda. 

Slowly he brought up a hand and slid his finger into her, and then another and he curved his fingers as he sucked and flicked her swollen clit with his tongue. 

Her breathing changed and she moaned. He felt the rhythmic contraction of her pussy around his fingers and her clit twitched in his mouth as he sucked it. 

“Stop!” She gasped. “Do you want to fuck me now?” She whispered “tell me what you want” 

Loki’s cock ached and was dripping with precum but he wanted to refuse her. He wanted to tell her no but his body wouldn’t let him, the primitive part of his brain was in control. 

He started to climb on top of her but she stopped him with a hand on his chest and said sternly “tell me what you want to do”.

“I want to fuck you, mistress, I want to slide my hard cock into that warm wet hole of yours” he answered, his cock doing the thinking. 

“You may fuck me” she said under her breath. 

He reached down and guided his cock into her, her walls contracted around him to hold him as he pushed himself into her until he bottomed out. He pulled himself out all the way so he could watch his pink cock invade her blue folds again and again. He took a deep breath. 

He laid down and let his hips push him in and out of her, she strained up to meet him and further embed him into her body. 

Laying down with his elbows supporting him his head only came to the middle of her chest. He nuzzled her uninjured breast and played with the nipple with his tongue.

She wrapped her long legs around his waist and held him prisoner with them, moaning softly as she ground herself against him. 

His brain went blank with nothing but lust as he felt her walls contract rhythmically around him. He slammed himself into her faster as his focus all accumulated into one moment of ecstasy and he filled her with his seed. 

He collapsed limply onto her, his head between her breasts. Her hands caressed his cold sweaty back and she gently rocked him, her legs still locked around his waist. 

“You may sleep here tonight.” She whispered but he was already softly snoring.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki woke up alone in the bed. He heard noises coming from the other room and could smell food cooking. He still had his collar, though, and the end of it was still firmly attached to the wall, out of his reach. He was trapped on the bed. 

He rolled over onto his back and stared at the icy ceiling of the bedroom and contemplated the changes in his situation. He was still a prisoner and he still needed to find mercenaries to disrupt Thor's coronation before it was too late. So really not that much had actually changed. 

The giantess walked into the room and over to the bed, already dressed in heavy furs. She put her hand on his head and parted his hair, looking for the wound. “It looks really good today, you’ve healed surprisingly fast, I can hardly even find a scar. That’s odd.” she said as she reached up to unhook the leash from the wall. “Get up now”

Loki followed her on his leash into the living area and she took him to his furs on the floor and secured the chain. 

She brought him food and just before leaving she stopped at the bookshelf and picked two more books to leave with him.

Loki thanked her for the books, though one was fairytales and the other seemed to be some sort of history of Jotunheim textbook. It was better than nothing and he could use a break from the poetry. Jotunheim’s history from their point of view could be interesting, he considered. 

She left without saying anything. 

Loki waited a few minutes after the door shut, then reached for his magic. It was so close! He could almost reach it. He found that by relaxing and meditating on it he could pull it slowly closer to him, coaxing it like a wild animal.

He focused on his magic for most of the day. Taking a break at one point for a quick nap. By the end of the afternoon it was nearly within his grasp, he could almost graze the surface of it with the tendrils of his mind. 

The door opened suddenly and he was startled out of his meditation. The giantess was home early and she didn’t appear to be in a very good mood. Loki quickly opened a book and focused on it, not that she would have had any idea what he was really doing. 

“Traps are all empty today” she mumbled. As she stomped into her room to change. 

When his focus shifted from his magic he felt a sudden surge of power, as if his magic had decided to come back to him at that moment. It caused a pleasant jolt in every nerve of his body as it flowed back into him. He felt so good that he laughed out loud. It had come back to him! He was whole again!

The giantess heard him laughing and came back into the room. Her eyebrows knitted in annoyance at his seemingly inappropriate reaction to her frustration. 

He grinned wildly at her as his collar and leash disappeared in a flash of green and he stood up. Then his body glowed green for a moment as he summoned his leather armor, which quickly became tight around his groin. Though the top of his head only reached her chest his demeanor made him look formidable. 

She took a deep breath and looked down at him in shock. 

Multiple ideas of what to do next flashed through his head, he didn’t know where to start. He had a mission to complete, he needed to stop his brother’s coronation- but his lizard brain was still under her influence. 

She didn’t fully understand it yet but he had the upper hand now, by quite a bit. Her red eyes widened and her full lips parted in shock as he walked towards her with a huge grin on his face. With a flick of his hand and a flash of green her halter and loincloth fell to the floor at her feet. 

She stood there naked and confused as he conjured cuffs to her wrists, holding them together behind her back. 

Loki laughed again, he was thoroughly enjoying this. The mercenaries could wait another couple of hours. 

She started to back away as he walked towards her, but she backed herself against the wall and was trapped. 

He took her by the arm, using his magic to help constrain her when she resisted and then bent her over the kitchen counter. 

Her hips were full and round and he could see everything at this angle. “It’s my turn now” he growled. 

Using his foot he pushed her legs further apart. Then he reached between her legs and felt her folds, she was starting to get wet so he reached further in order to rub his fingers on her clit. 

“How are you doing this? Stop now or I will punish you again when I’m free”. The giantess growled. But her body was of a different mind, getting wetter as Loki gleefully stroked a circular pattern around her clit. 

“That’s not going to happen... darling” he purred with an evil smile as he unlaced his trousers, lifted the leather flaps of his armor and shoved his cock urgently into her wet pussy. She yelped in surprise, then he started slamming himself into her hard. Her breathing became shallow. 

“I’m going to fuck you until you can barely stand on your own,” said Loki as he reached up to grasp her horns and pull her head back as he plowed into her. 

She moaned when he touched her horns. He gave them another firm jerk which caused her to gasp. 

This gave him an idea. He let go of her horns and pulled out. He made her turn around and put his hands on her shoulders to push her down on her knees as he grasped a horn in each hand. 

Unable to move her head on her own, her red eyes looked up at him with a mixture of fear and arousal. 

“I know you know what to do with this” he growled as he pulled her towards him by her horns and shoved his cock into her face. “Open up, and no biting! You know what the punishment for biting is, don’t you, darling?” He smirked. 

The giantess nodded seriously and leaned forward, eyes still on his face as she opened her mouth. 

He shoved his cock into her mouth, nearly down her throat. She choked and gagged, not used to not being in complete control. He let her recover and then rubbed the head of his cock against her lips until she opened her mouth again. He decided it would be more pleasant for him if he just let her talented mouth do it’s thing, as long as he had her horns in his hands he felt in control. “Suck it now, my dear”. 

She took him in and ran her tongue along the underside of his cock. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance but her mouth did not hold back it’s talent. 

He pulled her horns gently towards him to force her to take more of him. He wanted to fuck her face and choke her some more, but realized that her sharp teeth could accidentally do him painful damage. He just let her do what she was so very good at while he held her head captive by the horns. 

She got him nearly to the edge and then he withdrew his cock from her mouth and held on to one horn as he stroked himself to completion, his hot seed spurting out onto her startled face. 

He hummed and chuckled at his work as it dripped down her cheeks and chin and droplets fell to the floor. 

He pulled her up by her arm and roughly walked her into the bedroom. He uncuffed her hands and shoved her onto the bed on her hands and knees, holding her in place with his magic and enjoying the view. 

Once again he put his hand between her legs and this time pushed two fingers into her pussy. He caressed the skin behind it with his thumb, slowly moving closer and closer to her anus, circling her tiny hole gently. 

“Hey! I didn’t bite you” she protested in alarm. 

“Did I not mention that I am a trickster and the God of Mischief and Lies?” He laughed. 

She whimpered softly, realizing her fate and his seider glowed as his hand became covered in lube. He continued to tease her by circling her tight hole with his slippery thumb. 

He withdrew his fingers from her pussy and used them to replace his thumb circling her ass. Slowly he started to push one well lubed finger past her tight entrance. He hummed as he felt the tight circle of muscle grip him. He pushed it in and out of her tight blue ring for a moment in fascination, then added a second lubed finger. She made a groaning sound as the second finger joined the first in pushing in and out. When his two fingers were meeting no resistance he added a third long, lubed finger, stretching her in preparation. 

This made his cock hard again and he lazily pulled out his fingers and positioned his cock at the entrance of her lubed up ass. He used his seidr to cover it in more slippery lube and watched intently as he pushed the head of his cock slowly and it disappeared into her tight blue hole. She whimpered. He put a hand on each cheek and spread them further apart to get a better view as more of his hard cock slowly pushed its way inside of her. 

Her sobbing caused her body to shake and and Loki moaned from the extra stimulation. His cock was now fully imbedded into her tight blue ass and he gradually pulled it partly out before pushing it back in. 

She growled unconvincingly and struggled weakly but she was completely under his control. 

Loki reached his clean hand around to her clit and started tracing circles on it. She stiffened and moaned “no no, I don’t want to...”. But her breathing changed and she was still, overwhelmed by the sensations. 

Loki laughed softly. “You will like this whether you want to or not, my pet” he said as his hand on her clit continued its torment. 

“No!” She protested again as her breathing came in quick gasps. Loki felt her ass tighten rhythmically around his cock as she came and then he lost control. He pumped faster until he exploded in pleasure and filled her with his seed. 

He pushed her down on her belly and lay next to her on the bed. He used his seider to remove his clothes so he could have maximum skin contact with her cool body. He nuzzled her back and took in the scent of her hair. Then he rolled her onto her side to face him. He snuggled up to her and threw one leg over her to claim her. Her face was sleepy and confused. He leaned over and kissed her full lips slowly. “Mine now” he said softly under his breath. 

She didn’t protest and put an arm over him. He started to nuzzle her chest and noticed her injured nipple. He put his hand over it and a green glow made it whole again, its beautiful blue again matching its mate. 

He reached his hands up to her face and traced the patterns that covered her. Then played with a lock of her raven hair as he studied her face. “You are beautiful” he said without thinking. 

She sighed and closed her red eyes, which he now noticed were lined with thick long black lashes. 

They napped peacefully in each other’s arms for several hours, then Loki woke up and climbed out of the bed, his armor returning in a flash of green. 

“I can’t stay here” he said. “I came to Jotunheim with a mission to complete and my time is running short.''

She opened her eyes and looked at him sadly. 

“My brother is to ascend the throne of Asgard in a matter of short weeks and I must stop that from happening. I need to find mercenaries to disrupt his coronation or there will be pointless wars for his amusement. Many will die in every realm he decides to conquer.” Loki said. “I will come back and visit you when I am finished” he promised. “I will visit you often.” He said leaning across the bed and kissing her again. 

“Return soon” the giantess said sleepily. 

“You never did tell me your name.” Loki said. 

“No, I didn’t” she said with a mischievous smirk. 

He returned the smirk. “Another thing to look forward upon my return, my darling”. 

She looked up at him and smiled. Then he disappeared into a flash of green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading 🙂


End file.
